El gamer de oro
by Discord haven
Summary: Button's ya siendo un pony de 16 años de edad se une a un torneo de videojuegos ya que tiene su cutie mark (que es un control de video juegos) decide unirse y entrara en lo sucio de los video juegos ,mientras juega con su amigo pipsqueak , y las cmc pelean por amor pero nada aqui será fácil...nada...trampa,drogas, licor,sexo,mentiras,traición,y mucha ira .
1. Chapter 1

_**MUY BUENAS A TODOS ! COMO VERÁN ESTE FIC SERÁ EN PRIMERA PERSONA Y TRATARA DE EL NUEVO VIDEO "BUTTONS'S ADVENTURE" ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO SIN MÁS QUE DECIR QUE COMIENCEN LOS VIDEO JUEGOS !**_

_PRIMERA PERSONA PIPSQUEAK:_

__pip: -hey buttons mira este cartel dice "torneo para Games de oro" tu y yo les partiríamos el culo a esos idiotas no ?-

buttons:-no se pip hace mucho que no juego aunque es mi talento pero ya tengo una agenda muy apretada-dice buttons mirandome un poco aburrido.

pip:-oh vamos amigo siempre jugadas cuando eras pequeño-

buttons:-pip eso fue hace mucho ... Ya no soy el mismo...-me responde buttons con un tono triste.

pip:-hablas como si...-me quedo callado y recuerdo ese día...

_"FLASHBACK"_

Buttons llega llorando al colegio y me le acerco a preguntarle -hey que pasa ?- el me mira con lágrimas y me dice con voz quebrada -m...mama murió... Ella esta muerta...-dice y sique llorando -lo siento mucho amigo lo siento-digo mientras lo abrazo para consolarlo -por que ami !? Porqué ami !?- gritaba buttons a los cuatro vientos , en un para de segundos la profesora se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y también los demás yo simplemente lo abrazaba y no pude resistirme a dejar caer unas lágrimas de dolor por el...mi mejor amigo.

Desde ese día buttons nunca volvió a decir video juego ni volvió a jugar uno.

_"FIN DEL FLASHBACK"_

__buttons:-como si que ?-me pregunta con un tono bajo.

pip:-nada bro...nada...-digo un poco triste.

Scootalo:-hey chicos ! Que hacen !?-nos pregunta con un tono fuerte el cual nos asusta.

pip:-aaaaa! Joder eres tu scoot me asustase -dije con un tono serio.

buttons:-no hagas eso de nuevo-dice buttons con el mismo tono serió al mio.

scootaloo:-lo siento chicos solo quería saber que hacían y avisarles sobre el concurso de el game...-scoot no termina antes de sér interrumpida por buttons.

buttons:-no-dice buttons muy serio.

scoot:-p...pero tu...-es interrumpida de nuevo.

buttons:-NO mierda dije NO y NO es NO ,NO entrare a ese estúpido concurso de video juegos !-dice con mucha ira.

pip:-bro... Nos están mirando todos baja la voz-le digo para que sed ierda cuanta de la magnitud del asunto.

Buttons:-adios-se va corriendo lo más rápido posible al bosque everfree.

pip:-buttons ! Lo siento scoot tengo que dejarte ...-voy corriendo detrás de buttons.

scoot :-ok dile que lo siento ! Por lo que le halla hecho !-me gritaba scoot .

Pip:-no te preocupes ! Todo estará bien! -le digo a scoot .

_**BUENO CHICOS LASTIMOSAMENTE EL CAPITO ACABA AQUI POR FALTA DE TIEMPO ... PERO LES DIGO QUE SE PONDRÁ BUENA ESTA HISTORIA! COMENTA !COMPARTE ! Y SIQUEME !**_


	2. Chapter 2

**BUENO ANTES DE COMENZAR LE QUIERO DAR UNAS GRACIAS A LOS ANTERIORES COMENTARIOS QUE ME AYUDARON A DARLE UN POCO MÁS DE IDEA AL FANFIC TAMBIÉN QUERÍA DECIRLES QUE LASTIMOSAMENTE ENTRO AL COLEGIO MAÑANA ENTONCES TENDRÉ MUCHAS COSAS QUE HACER PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN INTENTARE ESCRIBIR EN EL TIEMPO LIBRE QUE TENGA SIN MÁS QUE DECIR QUE COMENZE EL FIC !**

EL GAMER DE ORO:AL TORNEO !

Primer persona pipsqueak:

Pip:-joder button ! Dónde estas !?-decia mientras me adentraba en el bosque.

pip:-smashieeeeeeee!-grite con todas mis fuerzas.

button:-cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me digas así !?-me decía mientras salía de un arbusto.

pip:-button me asustaste ...-le dije con un tono como si fuera su hermano mayor.

button:-lo siento... Es que ...-una lágrima se deslizo por la mejilla .

pip:-ok ok no pasa nada no fue tu culpa -le digo con una voz de consuelo para después abrazarlo como lo haría un hermano.

button:-l...lo siento no debí reaccionar así...-me dice con una voz quebrada .

pip:-ok ok todo estará bien ... No te preocupes bro-le digo con una sonrisa.

button:-s...sabes que ?-me dice aún con voz quebrada.

pip:-que cosa ?-le pregunto curioso.

button:-creo que si entrare al concurso y como es de parejas pregunto si tu..-antes de poder terminar lo interrumpo.

pip:-si voy contigo- le digo felizmente.

button:-e...enserio ?-

pip:-claro pero ates salgamos que se esta haciendo de noche y me da un miedo de los cojones cuando estoy en el bosque everfree.

button:-si mejor vámonos-

Salimos corriendo asía la casa de mis padres ya que al morir la madre de button su padre no pudo alimentar a el ni a su hermano entonces button vive con nosotros y su hermano vive con su padre en canterlot , ya estábamos entrando cuando recuerdo que tenía que acompañar a scoot con sus acrobacias .

pip:- rayos !-digo algo apresurado.

button:-que pasa ?-me pregunta un poco alertado.

pip:- tenía que acompañar a scoot en su práctica de acrobacias-digo con un tono de preocupación-y ya sabes como se pone cuando falto a algo importante a lo que ella me ha invitado-

button:-ok te acompaño -sale conmigo rumbo a la casa de scoot.

pip:-scoot !-le grito a las afueras de su casa.

scoot:-que pasa ?- me dice la pegaso desde una nuve.

pip:-lo siento por no venir a acompañarte a lo de tus acrobacias!-le grito desde el suelo.

scoot:-no importa ! Igual tenía que descansar para el examen de los wonderbolts !

Pip:-ok que te valla bien !- le grito con mucho ánimo.

Despues de eso le digo a button que si quería ir por unas debidas.

button:-bro... Porque preguntas si sabes que es un si pero... EL ULTIMO QUE LLEGA PAGA!- me grito antes de salir corriendo yo por mi parte tome un atajo para llegar más rápido desafortunadamente el llego primero ya que el era mayor que yo el era más rápido .

-jajajajjaja tu pagas tu pagas-me decía con una voz molesta pero no lo juzgo yo estaría haciendo lo mismo si hubiera ganado.

-ok ok yo pago las malteadas-le dije un poco molesto .

Ya habíamos entrado y button pidió una malteada de chocolate y yo una de café ya que amaba el café y como de costumbre cuando ya las teníamos en la mesa el me dijo-carrera ! 1!2!3! Ya !-comenzó a tomar mientras yo solo me limitaba a mirarlo ,después de 15 segundos el comienza a gritar por que tenía lbacanes a congelada yo solo me dispuse a reírme de el y decirle-jaajajajja ay eres eres tan...tan jajajajaja ay por celestial eres muy gracioso -le decía muy feliz -pero enserio...- button se levanta -que pasa ?-me pregunta con un tono de dolor -tenemos que estudia a los otros competidores para saber cuales son sus fortalezas y debilidades... escuche que hay muchos ponies que puede que ganen como el duo "DUTY" o el "SNIPER" escuche que los competidores del equipo SNIPER son gemelos y talvez los mejores- le digo algo preocupado.

button se levanta -si sí lo se lo mejor por ahora es que descansemos y mañana veremos ese tema el lunes vamos a canterlot para inscribirnos , te parece ?-me dice un poco canzado ya que reirá de noche.

-claro bro vamos a...*bostezo* a casa...*bostezo*...- digo con la poca energía que me quedaba antes de caer en un profundo sueño .

PIRMERA PERSONA BUTTON:

Miro como pip cae en un profundo sueño y lo subo a mi lomo -jeje cuanto lo quiero ... Siempre estuvo conmigo en las buenas y en las malas es como un hermano mi hermanito pequeño... - pensé mientras salía de la tienda para ir a la casa... Mañana será un laaaaaaaargo día ...

**JEJE BUENO PERDÓN POR TARDAR TANTO ES QUE ME HAN PASADO MUCHAS COSAS CON ESO DE VOLVER A LA ESCUELA Y LA CHICA NUEVA ME TIENE COMO ESTÚPIDO ME GUSTA PERO ME TOMARA UN TIEMPO PARA CONOCERLA MÁS AFONDO ADEMAS MI TÍA LE PASO ALGO MUY EXTRAÑO ... PARECE QUE LE DIO CÁNCER OTRA VEZ... BUENO ADIÓS ! QUE LES VALLA BIEN !**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Muuuuuuy buenas a todos ya no mas relleno ahora comencemos con el FIC !**_

_PRIMERA PERSONA PIPSQUEAK :_

__Ahhhhh dormí como rey ... Pero al grano tengo hambre será mejor que baje por algo ... , me puse una camisa de call of ponies y baje a bar que había para comer... y derrepente...pum había un pie de crema en mi cara .

Me quito la crema de la cara para ver a button scoot apple bloom y sweetie belle con una sonrisa en sus caras y todos se reían de mi.

-jaja- dije con un tono sarcástico -mas bien porque no me lo dieron para comer?- les dije con una mirada seria.

-que pasa estas sucio ? Jajajaja- me dijo scoot con un tono fastidioso.

-oh déjenme tengo hambre...-les dije un poco aburrido .

-ok adiós chicas que tengan un buen día - le dijo button a las ponies que al instante se fueron.

-ok adiós-respondieron al unísono .

-ok y mi desayuno ?-le dije con mal humor.

-sabía que dirías eso por eso te hice uno- me dice sonriendo.

-genial bro siempre sabes que hacer- le digo con un buen ánimo pero con el estómago vacío .

-toma siéntate - me dice mientras me muestra un plato de comida.

Despues de desayunar me baño y voy a alistar maletas para ir a canterlot , ya después de haber hecho todo fuimos a despedirnos de todos de derpy pinkie spike bueno de todos y todos nos desearon suerte para el torneo ahora nos toca practicar pero button no había tocado un control en mucho tiempo me preocupa que button vuelva a caer en depresión...

-ehmmm button seguro de que quieres esto ?-le digo algo preocupado .

-si aclaró ! Si no porque me quisiste inscribir ?-me dice un poco molesto.

-yo...yo lo siento - digo con librada al piso.

-perdóname ya sabes como me pongo con esto... Pero es hora de dejar el pasado atrás... Y decir lo que mi cutie mark y mi corazón dicen-me dice con brillo en sus ojos.

-ok como digas bro - le digo un poco confiado.

Button cogió el control prendió la consola y en el televisor decía "presiona start" por un momento se quedo quieto después su respiración se volvió agitada me asuste un poco y le pregunte -bro ? Estas bien ?- el se quedo callado y mire como una lágrima se desplazaba por su mejilla , pero el se la seco y presiono start , después de unas horas jugando comimos hablamos un rato y nos acostamos a dormir ... mañana daremos los primeros pasos para ser gamers... gamers de oro...

_**Y ESO FUE TODO GRACIAS POR LEER HOY TUVE UN POCO DE TIEMPO LIBRE POR EL PARO AGRARIO QUE HAY AQUI EN COLOMBIA NO FUIMOS AL COLEGIO ... PERO BUENO QUE TENGAN UN BUEN DÍA NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR SI TIENEN PREGUNTAS HÁGANLAS POR MENSAJES PRIVADOS LAS RESPONDERÉ TODAS ! QUE TEMGAN UN BUEN DÍA NOS VEMOS EN OTRO CAPÍTULO O EN OTRO FIC !**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_HOLA A TODOS COMO ESTAN BIEN ? BUENO PUES SÍ NO JODANSE MANO DE MARI*** PINCHE PUT** DE ... PERDÓN ES QUE EL ESTUDIO ME TIENE ASÍ ME TIENE DE MAL HUMOR ESE HIJO DE LA GRANDISIMA PUT* EN FIN DEJANDO DE LADO EL MAL GENIO QUE TENGO POR EL COLEGIO COMENCEMOS CON EEEEEEEL FIIIIIIC PEEERRRA :3_**

PRIMERA PERSONA PIP:

Joder que aburrímiento estoy cansado y para más el zopenco de button me despertó temprano y tengo una resaca ni la hija del rey sombra ... Ya que la noche anterior había tomado como 7 cervezas y lo peor es que era mi primera vez con el alchol y solo tengo 15 si un policía me hubiera mirador estaría en la cárcel ... Pero que más da me gusto el sabor de la cerveza pero ojala eso no se vuelva un problema...

-joder button... Maldito *hic* pendejo... Tengo sueeeeeño-le dije con un tono que aún para mi era de muy borracho.

-estas borracho ?- me dijo muy serio.

-que te *hic* imporrta - le dije muy borracho .

-como mierda se te ocurre tomar alcohol ! Tienes 15 ! Y se supone que tendremos que entrar a un torneo ! Eres pendejo !? Qué dirán los demás dirán que eres un alcohólico de solo 15 ! Eres un idiota !- me dijo muy molesto y después me dio un golpe con mucha fuerza en la parte trasera de mi cabeza.

-hey ! Eso duele!- le dijo un poco molesto derrepente me comienza a dar un gran dolor de cabeza -auch... Mierda Eso mi cabeza duele !- y despero some dieron unas malditas ganas de vomitar así que entro al baño un poco marado abro la tapa del sanitario y comienzo a vomitar.

-vez lo que te pasa por pendejo ?- me dice muy serio.

-mier...- no puedo terminar la frase antes de volver a vomitar .

-estaré abajó - me dice muy desilusionado por lo que había hecho.

Despues me acosté en la cama y dormí un tiempo y me levanté aperó ya no tenía casi resaca pero aún tenía dolor de cabeza así que me lave los dientes y fui al piso de abajo para encontrarme con la mirada de button muy enfadado .

-te espere por 2 horas ya aliste las maletas y también hice todo es la primera y última vez si pasa de nuevo ... Mejor ni te digo- me dice muy molesto.

-lo siento perdón bro ... No pasara de nuevo...-

-más vale- me dice con un tono cortante.

Después desayune y cogimos el tren a canterlot realmente le tengo un poco de miedo a los trenes no se porque pero les tengo algo de miedo... Bueno que importa todo sea por mi bro y por el torneo así que cierro mis ojos y me duermo...

SUEÑO DE PIP PRIMERA PERSONA:

Estoy en ... En un bosque solo no hay nadie ... -hola !? Hay alquien ahi !?- pregunto un poco asustado pero no hay respuesta... Así qué voy caminando y veo que los árboles se mueven y me dicen -donde estabas ...? Porqué nos dejaste solos ?-yo no entendía nada ... Así qué me dio miedo y salí corriendo Hacia una pequeña escuela ... -aquí estaré a salvo ...- pero antes de relajar me sale button pero el era más pequeño y su cara tenía unas cicatrices y le faltaba piel en algunas partes de su cara y me dice con un tono seco y muerto -poooor queeee me dejasteeee ?-.

DESPIERTO BRUSCAMENTE:

-estas bien ?- me dice btutor un poco preocupado.

-s..si -le digo sudando frío.

-seguro te vez un poco mal-.

-te digo que si !- le digo un poco agitado posueños a pesadilla .

-ok cálmate..-

- lo siento...-digo algo apenado .

-que paso -me pregunta algo preocupado.

-mejor no hablemos de eso...-

-ok voy a dormir - se dio la vuelta y se acostó a dormir .

**_Yo solo me quede pensando en lo que había soñado..._**  
**_HOLA A TODOS TÉRMINO EL CAPÍTULO PERO ANTES DE QUE TERMINEN DE LEER... JAJAJAJJAJAJA TE VIOLAMOS ECUADOR GANAMOS GANAMOS GANAMOS ! CHUUUUUPAAAAA EL PEEEEERROOOOOO XDDDDDDDDD (ESTO NO ES PARA OFENDER) OK ADIÓS NO SE LES OLVIDE COMENTAR ! TAMBIÉN LO DE MI FIC LA LEGIÓN DE LOS ASESINOS ! PORFAVOR QUE ALQUIEN COJA EL FIC SIGNIFICARÍA MUCHO PARA MI GRACIAS._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**HOLA A TODOS COMO ESTÁN !? BIEN ESO ME ALEGRA ! MAL ? BUENO PUES BUSCA EL PROBLEMA Y ... MÁTALO -.- NAHHH SOLO JODIA XD BUENO SIN JODER COMENCEMOS !**_

_PIP PRIMERA PERSONA:_

Ya estoy aburrido de mirar el paisaje ... y button esta dormido hace más de 2 horas estoy MUY ABURRIDO joder ... Ya se cojere el video juego de button y jugare un rato para no aburrirme ... pero tengo s...sueño... M...mucho s...

_PRIMERA PERSONA APPLE BLOOM:_

Button... donde esta ? Oh si ya se el ... Se fue... Carajo ! Lo necesitaba para que me ayudara en la cosecha , si no hago mi parte applejack me matara y después me enterrara y bailara encima de mi tumba... Y sweetie ni scoot ayudan malditas...

-APPLE BLOOM !- me dijo una voz que me hizo helar la sangre.

-s...si ?-

-así que no terminaste !?- me dice applejack furiosa.

-n...no hermana Y...yo..-

-TU NADA ! TE DARÉ TAN DURO QUE NO TE PODRÁS SENTAR EN UN MALDITO AÑO !-

-hermana no porfavor no ...-

-CALLATE!- me dijo mientras levantaba su pezuña para pegarme ...

-ya cariño relajate - dice una voz suave de un pegaso star fly el cual era novio de mi hermana-relajate ... Ven deja a apple bloom en paz y que termine el trabajo... Y esta noche no te arrepentirás ...-

-hmmm-me dijo con una mirada fija mi hermana ,yo solo trage saliva y estaba apunto de orinar me del miedo -ok pero será la última vez que pase hermanita y tu star vas a gritar tanto esta noche que vas a quedar afónico- yo solo mire como star trago saliva y respondió -ok amor jeje ve al granero tengo algo que hacer aqui...- dijo algo nervioso -ok Pero si me doy cuenta de que le ayudas los dos la pagarán - nos dijo mientras se alejaba hacia el granero.

-uffff mira Apple bloom más vale que termines rápido porque para salvarte yo tuve que ...-

-sisisi no lo digas ,voy a terminar todo tu mejor ve con ella antes de que pase algo jaja- le digo algo apurada Por el trabajo.

-ok chao apple bloom-

-ok adiós star - le digo mientras miraba como el pegaso alzaba vuelo hacia el granero .

-bueno me salve ... Pero no puedo decir lo mismo del pobre star...ahora tengo que trabajar y rápido si no quiero que Apple jack me mate ...entonces comencé a patear todos los árboles de manzan que hubieran y recogí las manzanas rápidamente .

**3 HORAS DESPUÉS :3**

****Uff estoy canzada ... Ya termine con todo ... Le preguntare ami hermana si me deja ir a la casa club con las chicas , después de todo solo son las 8 creo que no habrá problema ... Así que voy al granero para preguntarle a Apple jack si podía ir a la casa club para hablar con las chicas.

-no-

-pero...-

-no no te lo mereces-

-hermana porfavor !-

-ahhhhh ok pero llegas a las 10 - me dice mi hermana con un tono duro.

-oh gracias hermana !- le digo y después salgo corriendo a la casa club.

_**BUENO FUE PEQUEÑO CAPÍTULO PERO NO IMPORTA ^^ OK GRACIAS POR LEER.**_


	6. Chapter 6

OJOS EN LA ESPALDA OJOS EN LA ESPALDA XD YA NO ENSERIO QUE MÁS WEONES !? YO AQUI CON MI SELECCIÓN CON CON UN PIE EN BRAZIL SOLO FALTA UN PUNTO ! UN PUTO PUNTO ! PERO QUE IMPORTA YA ESTAMOS EN EL MUNDIAL SIN NADA MÁS QUE DECIR COMENCEMOOOOOOOOS!

PRIMERA PERSONA APPLEBLOOM:

Estoy de camino hacia la casa club para charlar con las chicas , después de caminar un tiempo llego a la casa y miro que ya están scoot y sweetie en la casa y al parecer por sus caras me estaban esperando hace morucho tiempo .

-jeje lo siento chicas ya saben que applejack quiere que sea responsable... Y esas cosas- digo algo nerviosa ya que no me gustaba llegar tarde.

-ok no importa - me respondieron las dos al unísono .

Al escuchar eso me siento y me dispongo a hablar con las chicas .

-y... Bueno veo que estan un poco emocionadas por que ?- les pregunto sin saber que pasaba .

-bueno es que...- dice sweetie con mucho rubor .

-vamos dime !-le digo yo con ganas de saber.

-es que me gusta button ! Ya no lo puedo aguantar ! Lo amo -

-... Genial sweetie ! Quiero que sepas que te ayudare en todo lo que pueda para que estudies sean novios- digo muy feliz.

-gracias apple bloom !- me dice mientras me abraza.

-y tu ? Scoot ? Porqué estas tan feliz ?- le pregunto con curiosidad .

-lo que pasa es que ... -me dice mientras tenía una mirada baja.

- si ?-

- ¡ ME ACEPTARON EN LOS WONDERBOLTS !- dice ella saltando de felicidad.

- eso es genial !- le dije muy feliz.

Así pasamos mucho tiempo hablando de los dos eventos tan grandes en las vidas de miedos mejores amigas todo fue bueno y nos despedimos .

-ok adiós chicas - les digo felizmente .

-adiós nos vemos mañana me dicen las dos al unisono.

Asi que salgo caminando hacia casa cansada y entonces me pongo a pensar y para mi que ...? Si muy bonito lo de mis amigas muy cool pero...? Yo qué ? Yo sin nada !? No no es justo no me parece al carajo las manzanas ! Yo quiero ser mejor ser una yegua deseada ser l mejor !... Pero que dije ? Me estoy volviendo loca ? Qué importa pero enserio esto es estúpidamente desagradable no jodan... Me mame todo lo bueno para ellas ojalá hubiera algo bueno para mi... Princesa celestia si me estas escuchando porfavor ayuuuudameeeeeee !

**(MIENTRAS TANTO CELESTIA :NO *TROLL FACE*)**

maldita sea...

**_lo siento pero este capítulo se acaba aqui (por que mierda tan rápido !?) pues me quitaron el iPad y escribo desde el (por perder geometría con un 6.2) pero no importa todo bien todo bien como dice el "10" (el 10 colombiano y no el nuevo el viejo ...) me tratare de conectar cuando pueda y también creare un FIC de soul eater ya que me encanta esa serie bueno adiós saludos desde Colombia ._**


	7. Chapter matenme D:

**_D: bueno esto les dolerá más a ustedes que ami... El FIC ... Se cancela..._**

**_perdón..._**

**_ajajajajjajajajaja :3 no solo jodia pero me tocara adelantar casi toda la trama... Si si lo se me odiaran por esto pero traten de comprender les diré de una vez y si no les gusta pues me propongo a... No se díganme una idea para que los haga más feliz..._**

**_-piptuvo problemas por estar ebrio y se metió con putas y se volvió adicto al crack...(eso se soluciona luego no se preocupen )_**

**_-un chico de la competencia odia a button y lo tratara de undir (por que ? Por qué el esta enamorado de sweetie)_**

**_-button es el único que sique jugando con honor ._**

**_y ... No se qué decir ... Bueno si odienme ... Me lo merezco ... _**


End file.
